


“成年快乐

by AllforU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllforU/pseuds/AllforU
Summary: 成年礼物





	“成年快乐

朴志晟说，黄仁俊是一颗突然扔在可乐里的曼妥思。之所以这么说，因为他第一次看到黄仁俊的时候，觉得他是甜的，但是和他一起练习久了以后发现这个人是薄荷味道的。就像曼妥思一样，当你以为他是甜的时候他就开始在你嘴腔里炸裂，刺激你的每一个感官。可能在把他放在可乐里那种爆裂的感觉更加具象，除了刺激着他的感官更多的也在刺激他的视觉，就如同现在这样。

这是他成年的生日礼物。黄仁俊说，我们在一起吧。我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。就像宇宙之间那些不可抗力一样，你和我之间的磁场是没有办法忽视掉的。朴志晟答应了，他们在待机室，更衣间都尝试过，他知道黄仁俊什么味道，但是此刻的黄仁俊反而更让人兴奋。

黄仁俊扭动着他的腰肢，也许是刚刚开始之前那几杯酒精的缘故，他的眼神开始涣散但是还是在努力注视着身上的这个人。明明已经成年两年了，但是他喝酒的次数很少，酒量倒不如不提。因为你不能去描述一个根本不存在的东西。他是易肿体质，如果训练结束以后不加克制的多喝一点东西第二天就会变得水肿，粉丝的照片就是最好的证明。今天是朴志晟成年，他们队里最后一个成年的成员。如同前两年那种开玩笑的约定，七个人穿着整套的西装爬上了宿舍的露台。没有要打架的意思，拿着酒随意碰杯，畅聊着过去现在和未来。时间差不多了，扬言要通宵的几个人没有敌过酒精的搅和，最终还是妥协回了房间。

黄仁俊就是那个喊得声音最大结果趴得最快的人，此时他躺在床上被酒精支配着大脑因为太久没有喝过这么多酒，嘴里哼哼的。朴志晟把他放在床上，收拾好东西看着床上的人，已经看过很多次了却还是不厌烦的眉眼。和队里另外几个中国成员不同，黄仁俊的眉眼更像一个女孩子，是温柔的。被黄仁俊吐槽过的手指在他身上游走着，朴志晟以为自己的自制力还是很好的，毕竟他永远可以在饭后控制自己去上厕所逃避洗碗这项工作。此时此刻，他不这么认为了，就像猎人不会轻易放过已经到手的猎物。

右手从发梢到眉尾再至鼻尖，手指还可以感受到他的鼻息，是温热的。手掌还轻抚着心爱的人的脸颊，大拇指试探性的触碰着黄仁俊的嘴唇，似是发出来了邀请的声音，朱唇轻启，手指顺势被他全部吞入口中。被黄仁俊舌尖触碰的一瞬间，朴志晟得到了肯定的答案。他想要全部拥有黄仁俊，而黄仁俊也想拥有他。朴志晟的左手从腰边侧入，一点一点的向上行进着，像听从命令的士兵有序又不慌乱。

当朴志晟手指触碰自己的一瞬间，黄仁俊还是因为太冷打了一个冷颤。他也没有想过会以什么样的方式把自己交给朴志晟，他觉得自己的人生都是充满惊喜的，特别惊喜的看到了电视上的哥哥，然后去面试被公司选中。他觉得这都是无趣生活带给他的惊喜，出道以后也一样的，不仅出道是惊喜和朴志晟遇到也是惊喜。他想过自己以惊喜的方式把自己交给朴志晟，但是真的到了这一天以后竟然变得很平淡的对话。

黄仁俊觉得自己在享受这一刻，即使在此之前已经对对方的身体了如指掌，但那也没有做到最后。只是过了一把很刺激的瘾。他相信朴志晟也是很了解他的。朴志晟的吻变得急躁起来，刚刚成年血气方刚，他应该已经忘了之前黄仁俊教过他的怎么享受亲吻，他只想把身下的人揉进自己的身体里。他的表现在手上的动作也变得混乱，他开始喘着粗气，把自己的气息一下一下的渡入黄仁俊嘴里。亲吻是令人着迷的，黄仁俊没有觉得这种毫无章法的亲密不适，反而他在享受。

朴志晟含住了黄仁俊的耳尖，他知道这个人最敏感的地方在哪儿，即使日常直播害羞时，黄仁俊身体最先有感知的地方他都知道。热气呼入耳朵的时候，黄仁俊变得更加燥热，他被撩热了全身，他渴望被拥有。朴志晟的替黄仁俊脱下了此刻显得多余的衣服，黄仁俊帮他脱下了上衣解开了裤子。

两个人急不可耐的交缠在一起，即使之前也有过经验但也没有进行到最后，黄仁俊总是唬朴志晟你还未成年啊！我对你做了这些可是犯罪！这种骗小孩的话偏偏朴志晟信了，可能因为他总是都傻傻的，也可能他也在期待他会用什么样的方式拥有黄仁俊。他想过是可能是他们在宿舍中一起用投影仪看那些老掉牙了爱情片的高潮处，他可以吻住黄仁俊，也想过可能是在某个休息日的时候一起出去玩突然抱住他。可是他没有想过他们的第一次开始会在成年后的一场醉酒。

朴志晟觉得现在的自己笨死了，明明黄仁俊之前教过他怎样接吻才能让双方都满足享受，可是现在他的吻却毫无章法。偏偏身下的人还在乱动让他更加心乱，他清楚的知道自己起了反应，而黄仁俊也是。黄仁俊耐下心来一点一点引诱着他，仿佛像一个欢爱场的老手，其实他在私下早就把这些事情想了好几遍，他想给朴志晟一次最难忘的成年回忆。那些吻不再迷乱，朴志晟从嘴巴亲向锁骨，并且留下一个占有标志的痕迹。  
“呀！朴志晟过两天还有活动！”黄仁俊其实有点享受刚才那个过程但是他仅存的理智告诉他，这么做是不对的。  
“哥，没关系，现在天还很冷，穿高领就好了”朴志晟已经想好了解决方案。

当朴志晟含住黄仁俊乳头的时候，黄仁俊轻轻叫了出来，本来就甜腻的嗓音此刻更加勾人。朴志晟顺着把手一点一点探向黄仁俊的屁股，软软的。虽然身下这个人总是说健身很累但是还是有去健身房的习惯，他的屁股也在健身房里练的越来越挺翘。手指已经沾满了润滑液，在小穴处轻柔地抚摸。他怕太急了而伤了他，第一根手指进去的时候黄仁俊已经开始自己动了，不停地淫叫着，勾着朴志晟进去更多更深，动作也愈加激烈。等扩张做好之后，朴志晟已经迫不及待了。撤出来的手指上面粘连着银丝。突然被抽出的空虚让黄仁俊无所适从，勾着朴志晟的脖子索吻。

朴志晟的东西慢慢进入了他的身体，还是和手指有差别。在刚进去的时候黄仁俊就被顶的开始乱动，希望自己可以寻找到一个舒服的地方。朴志晟的身体一点一点开始动着，他怕弄疼了黄仁俊。即使动作轻缓，黄仁俊眼角还是有了泪滴。

他们慢慢地交合，房间里荡着让人羞耻的声音。夜也深了，醒着的只有他们两个，他们拥着亲着做着最亲密的动作。

当这场情事结束过后，朴志晟还记得自己学过的基础常识。把黄仁俊抱到了浴室进行清理，他开始后悔为什么当初搬家抢房间没有抢到带浴缸的那间。他把黄仁俊放到了洗漱台上，突然的寒意和做完之后的疲惫酸疼让黄仁俊抱紧了身边这个最有温度的人。他乖巧的抱着朴志晟，像一个听话的弟弟。

清理完之后他们拥着入睡，黄仁俊睡前轻啄了一下朴志晟的嘴巴  
“成年快乐，晚安。”


End file.
